Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 4 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part four of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Narrator: Next day, Thomas and Linus head on. When he picks up a Close call, Thomas comes for a drink to let his parents, Caley Skyketchum and Gordon Highlander, pass by with toward Canforth with a passenger train. As Thomas presses the Close Call and Power Jump badges. While they head onward, they come to a screeching halt. * Goombas: Stop in the name of the King! Who dares walk along the path?! * Linus: I say, Thomas! I believe we're blocked! * Goombas: That's right. We're tired of being pushed around by two little heroes like you, you idiots. We will kill you both! Hey, you! You're Thomas, right? We can't let you pass. It's a direct order from the Goomba King! * Thomas: Bring it on, cowards! (activates his two lightsabers and begins to fight the two Goombas, who have activated their three red lightsabers. The blue goomba has a red double bladed saber, and the other has a single red saber. With their lightsabers springing to life, Thomas attacks the Goombas, causing the brothers to retreat) * Linus: Give it to them. Give it to them. Give it to them, Thomas! (Thomas slashes the weapons out of the hands of the two Goombas, switches off his sabers, and grabs hold of the Goombas, but throws them up in the air) * Thomas: Now we can go through. (struggles, huffing and puffing up the side of the gorge, and pounds on his way once again. Thomas passes Jones Goods, who passes by with a rake of coaches, until he reaches a large castle) * Linus: Would you look at that?! That's a giant castle! They're used to be a bridge on the other side, but what's happened to it?! What's happening? (King Goomba stumbles forward) * King Goomba: Who dares to disturb me?! What the--?! Is that Thomas? Yes, it is, and it's true. You've made it this far. This is far as you'll be going. Now it's time to show who's the boss! I'll teach you about hurting enemies. You'll never leave this place until I have revenge. Guys, take care of this upstart, and come in here. Now we'll show you twits, who the really goombas are! (the three villains activate their five lightsabers. Thomas picks up and reloads another pistol gun and takes his other pistol gun but fires his shots at he two goombas first and puts his guns down) * Thomas: I think the delay will take for a very long time. * King Goomba: This time, I'm going to make sure you're going to die! This is it, Thomas. I'll fix you. Say goodbye. (takes out his shotgun and fires his shots at Thomas, who uses the force against the shots and backfires the shots on King Goomba, who now dies) Blast you, Thomas! What's the matter with you?! Next time, you'll be unlucky! * Thomas: Yes, we will. Now let us pass. Shall we get going now? * Linus: Let's go. (pushes a button to open the door and activate a switch to make a bridge for Thomas to get across and buffers up behind Thomas's freight train before the little blue engine and Edward's freight cars set off again) * Narrator: Meanwhile... * Scylla: Your horribleness! I've got terrible news. I've killed poor Thomas and Speedy. * Diesel 10: What?! But that's not possible! If he comes back to life and arrives at Toad town, I'll be coming for you! If you keep this up, providing you're a repeat offender, you'll be sorry because I'm invincible with the Star Rod I hold! * Truck Bros: Hi! We're the Truck Bros. Care for some help? * Diesel 10: Yes, I have a mission for you, a stupid mission. * Truck Bros: Killing is our pleasure. Command and your will shall get done! * Diesel 10: You will find and kill Thomas and his tabby feline buddy, Linus, who has a collar around his neck and a lead attached to Thomas. * Truck Bros: It gets as good as done. * Cerberus: (laughs evilly) You are not long for this world now, Thomas. The Truck Bros will make very fine scrap out of you and make food out of your feline buddy. (laughs evilly) Category:UbiSoftFan94